Aware
by TheDescension
Summary: She has seen him at his best, and at his worst, and somehow her mind refuses to register the worst, all she can remember him as is the Leonard Snart who gave up his life to protect time and humanity.


On one hand, I'm super happy that Len is back but then I'm also a little disappointed to see him embody the pure evil he was before he met the Legends. But if I have to watch Len be all evil just to have Wentworth Miller in my life, I'm not complaining.

Sorry for the rant.

In case you have been following my other stories, I'm not dead. I just have been super busy with academics and all. I am in the middle of my exams, and it will be another two months till I'm completely done with everything. I promise regular updates at the end of this taxing trial.

So, this is a one-shot and developed after watching 2x16: Doomworld. I couldn't keep myself from posting it, so here it is.

Also, a quick question: if the Legion of Doom picks up Len before he joins the Legends, how does he eventually join them, and how is the Oculus finally destroyed? Time travel messes with my head.

I do not own 'Legends of Tomorrow', just so you know.

* * *

 **Aware:**

The bittersweetness of a brief and fading moment of transcending beauty.

* * *

"I need to go out for a walk," Sara cuts off Ray who is in the middle of explaining how they can track down the Waverider.

She hasn't even been listening to him. She hasn't been able to focus on anything ever since they returned, defeated and one teammate less.

"Um, okay," Ray tells her. "The rest of us will try to figure out how to build a transmitter that works on the same frequency as the Waverider."

She nods quietly, there really isn't much to say after everything that has unfolded in the past couple of hours. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

The cold night air greets her unpleasantly, and she wraps her arms around herself to keep herself from shivering.

She wishes she could tear off her clothes, and rip them apart till nothing remained. They make her feel used and filthy, remind her of all the things she did when she was a brainwashed giggling tool for Damien Darhk, remind her of Amaya and how she failed to protect her.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have known better than to let Leonard out of her sight.

But she did and all she can do now is regret her decisions and hope that Ray can find a way to find Rip and the Waverider.

 _Funny she still finds it in her heart to hope._

"Miss Lance?" the drawl is unmistakably his.

She hears the familiar sound of the cold gun charging behind her and turns to face him.

She finds it hard to believe how his voice can still unsettle her and arouse a turbulent ocean of emotions within her.

She has seen him at his best, and at his worst, and somehow her mind refuses to register the worst, all she can remember him as is the Leonard Snart who gave up his life to protect time and humanity.

"What do you want?" she hisses.

"It's not what I want that I'm here for, it's what you want," he tells her smoothly, his gun still trained on her.

"You don't have anything that I want, you son of a bitch."

"Profanities always suited you strangely well," he smirks.

"Cut the crap, Leonard."

He pauses for a moment and she wonders what he is thinking.

"Fair enough," he tells her as he tosses a box onto the ground.

"What's that?"

"Pick it up."

She glares at him for a second.

"I'm not trying to kill you, for Christ's sake," he says, almost bored. "I don't kill people unless they get in my way."

"That's why you killed Amaya?" she says before she can stop herself.

He does not reply, simply watches her with hooded eyes.

"Just pick it up," he tells her.

She stoops down to pick up the box, her eyes never leaving him. She studies it for a second before opening it.

She almost gasps when she sees it: the black mask her sister wore as the Black Canary, the mask Damien Darhk had put up as a cheap exhibit to adorn his despicable office.

"How did you get it?" she asks.

He lowers the gun slowly. "I'm a thief. I steal things."

She wonders if this means anything or if he had only stolen it for the thrill of it, to begrudge Darhk a little more.

"I believe my job here is done," he tells her.

"What makes you think I'll let you walk out of here?" she asks, injecting whatever menace she can find into her words.

She knows she will, she can't ever bring herself to kill him.

"Because you have a problem with being a killer," he tells her, an infuriating smile on his face.

He is right, and he knows it.

"Goodbye, Miss Lance."

And with that, he disappears into the shadows, leaving her alone to battle the cold and the darkness.


End file.
